leçon particulière
by ylg
Summary: De cape et de crocs :: où Armand, ayant un coup dans l'museau, exige et obtient de Lope une leçon de flamenco. ::crack!::


**Titre : **Leçon particulière  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **De cape et de crocs  
**Personnages/Couple : **Armand de Maupertuis et Don Lope de Villalobos y Sangrín  
**Genre : **humour/UST  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Ayroles et Alain Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissements : **ivrognerie, mauvais alexandrins, sous-entendus salaces et homo-érotisme – plus prononcé que vous n'en verrez dans mon recueil « Coups bas et verbe haut » ( /s/3525109/ ) - et à un moment donné massacre de la langue espagnole de la part d'Armand.  
**Prompt : **"Armand/Lope, flamenco" pour Cucumber Sandwiches dans le cadre de fic sur demande  
**Nombre de mots : **~1200

oOo

« ...Évidemment, se plaint Armand, à traîner toujours ensemble, ça devient impossible de courtiser les demoiselles. Les gens qui nous croisent vont finir par nous croire émules du roi Henri III.  
- Peste, Don Armando, comme vous y allez... vous avez le vin bien mauvais, ce soir, proteste Lope.  
- Mais il faut bien qu'à toujours traîner avec vous, j'en retire des avantages.  
- _Pues_...  
- Des avantages qui compensent ce manque amoureux, précise le renard, tentant de se camper bien droit malgré son état d'ivresse avancée.  
- Attention à vos paroles, _Amigo_, soûl ou non... Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer le tour que prend cette conversation. »

Mais Armand, son idée en tête, n'écoute même pas ;  
« Lope, mon Lope, compagnon de fortune et d'infortune... vous souvenez-vous de la fois, où, imbibé jusqu'à la truffe de ce bon petit vin de votre pays, vous perdîtes toute retenue et dansâtes au milieu de la taverne, beau comme un Dieu de l'Amour ?  
- _¡Madre de Dios!_ Don Armando, ne rappelez pas à mon souvenir ce honteux épisode !  
- Je vous en prie ! La force et la souplesse ! Aucune donzelle ne saurait résister à ce charme fougueux ! Le rythme ! La sensualité ! Par pitié vous-même : apprenez-moi ce secret, les trucs et les ficelles de cette danse étrange ! Il me les faut connaître. Votre prix sera le mien. »

Lope se couvre le museau de la patte. La peste soit du Français, de ses tendances libertines et de ses idées insensées !

« Pour accepter pareille pitrerie, il faudrait que je fusse aussi soûl que vous.  
- Et pourquoi non ! accepter de temps à autre de bonne grâce le don de Bacchus vous rendrait plus joyeux et plus aimable.  
- Et vous l'accepter avec plus de modération vous rendrait moins embarrassant à fréquenter. La tempérance est une vertu.  
- Le fait d'être un triste sire devrait être un péché !

Toi qui à Dionysos toujours préfère Arès  
Dépose donc les armes et goûte ce xérès…

- Suffit !  
-

Déçu peut-être par les petits vins français  
Celui du sol natal, plus sucré, plus corsé  
Saura chauffer votre âme autant que votre panse  
Et vous mettra d'humeur à entrer dans la danse !

- Rond comme une barrique mais plus têtu qu'un troupeau d'âne bâtés. »

Armand répondit par un sourire hilare. Persévérant jusqu'au bout !

Mais à Dieu vat ! après tout… au point où ils en sont, tous les deux, qu'a-t-il vraiment à perdre à accéder à la folle requête de son ami, son plus que frère ? S'il n'y a aucun témoin, s'il peut ensuite blâmer le vin et prétendre et ne jamais s'en souvenir, ou au contraire s'en servir pour le museler en menaçant de révéler des événements honteux une autre fois ? son honneur n'en souffrira pas, et il peut bien faire taire pour ce soir son orgueil.

« Sur vos deniers à vous, une bouteille ou deux de cet excellent (et coûteux) vin vieux du fin fond de l'Espagne, pour renouer avec ses racines, oublier les convenances et faire rouler les demoiselles ? Tenu. Tant que vous n'en êtes pas vous-même rendu à rouler sous la table d'ici là…  
- Dans mes bras ! je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous !  
- Hola hola, couché ! pour cela attendez au moins que je déclare la leçon ouverte.  
- J'attendrai donc. D'ici là, compère, à la vôtre ! »

Et les deux de trinquer de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que gaîté s'ensuive. Puis jusqu'à ce que Lope demande grâce pour cette nuit :

« Nous avons bien assez bu comme cela, rentrons donc.  
- Méééé ! et ma leçon ! Ne croyez pppas m'avoir fait boire au pppoint de me faire oublier ce que vous me dddevez !  
- Je n'oublie rien mais ne suis point encore assez fou pour cela dans la grande salle d'une taverne. Si vous êtes encore partant, sac à vin, prouvez-le. Debout !  
- _Sac à vin_ ! Sachez, Môsssieur, que je suis parrrfaitement d'aplomb et n'ai pas besoin d'ordre pour me dresser ! Ah, mais ! »

C'est pourtant presque de force que Lope doit traîner Armand dehors, comptant sur l'air frais de la nuit pour le dégriser quelque peu, le temps de rallier une chambre d'auberge plus privée où ils seront libres de leurs mouvements, loin des regards étonnés qu'ils pourraient susciter (car ils ne sont plus en état de livrer tous les duels nécessaires à exiger réparation et les faire cesser).

« Maaaint'nant Hidalgo, tenez votre parole et faites moâ danser !  
- Je devrais plutôt vous jeter à l'eau pour vous dessoûler mais baste, un Villalobos n'a qu'une parole. Venez ça. »

Comme promis, Lope a assez bu pour ne plus se plier aux exigences du bon sens. Des restes de sens pratique à peine…

« Bien sûr, dans nos modestes quartiers, il faudra nous passer de musique.  
- Je peux chanter pour vouuus si ça n'est que cela. Ayyyy bella gitaaaana que te amooo~  
- Ah non ! Taisez-vous ou je vous bâillonne et vous abandonne là ! »

Mais il se reprend : une fois lancé sur la danse andalouse, lui-même reconnaît la magie qu'elle a sur les corps et les esprits et s'il a la chance de la pratiquer, il ne la laissera pas passer. À défaut de percussions, son sang bat la mesure ; le rythme le parcourt déjà entier. Dans un instant, il y donnera libre cours.

« Brrrm. Pour vous montrer, je fais bien évidemment l'homme. Suivez mes mouvements. Si vous devez danser un jour avec une demoiselle, elle saura quoi faire de toute façon, surtout si vous reproduisez ce que je vous montre.  
Donc. L'important, c'est la tenue. Soyez toujours sûr de vous et montrez-le.  
Le dos bien droit… votre partenaire aura tendance à se cambrer et, à, hum, mettre en péril votre concentration,  
- En me balançant ses talents juste sous le nez ?  
- Sachez rester de marbre.  
- Si cela arrive je me tiendrai droit et durrr comme la pierre.  
- Je n'en doute pas. Mais écoutez-moi donc, je n'en ai pas fini.  
Il faut savoir utiliser ses bras, mais connaissant votre style flamboyant à l'épée, nul doute que vous vous en sortirez de ce côté.  
Les pieds, maintenant… vos alexandrins dégoulinants me laissent à craindre quant à votre sens du rythme. Il faut être rapide et précis à la fois.  
- Je vous suis. Mais tenez moi bien pour plus de sûreté ; dans l'immédiat je crains fort que le vin n'ait raison de mon équilibre. »

Et ils dansent, portés par la fougue de Lope et l'enthousiasme maladroit d'Armand, défiant constamment la gravité dans leurs mouvements et riant par moments aux éclats sans raison réelle.

« Comme il le fallait craindre, vous êtes une catastrophe. _Compadre_, je suis au regret de vous dire que vous ne séduirez aucune fille ainsi.  
- Comme je l'espérais tant, vous être formidable. J'avais raison, danser avec vous ferait se pâmer n'importe qui. Que demander de plus ? »


End file.
